


Angels Aren't Real: A Supernatural/Night Vale Cross

by TamscendingGender



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I Lied About Updating But I'm Doing My Best, I Will Actually Update This Probably, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamscendingGender/pseuds/TamscendingGender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A black car drove into town today. We don’t know what things it will bring, what horrors or what joys. There were three people in this car, driving somewhere unknown. They are staying in The Motel. Maybe they will stay there forever. Maybe they leave tomorrow and it will be as if we never knew they existed. It is most likely that the second will happen and you will barely even notice that the black car was here. We can only wait and see.</p>
<p>Welcome to Night Vale</p>
<p>(originally posted on Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Too-Normal Town

_A black car drove into town today. We don’t know what things it will bring, what horrors or what joys. There were three people in this car, driving somewhere unknown. They are staying in The Motel. Maybe they will stay there forever. Maybe they leave tomorrow and it will be as if we never knew they existed. It is most likely that the second will happen and you will barely even notice that the black car was here. We can only wait and see._

There were many strange things that Dean Winchester had encountered, but none of them compared to how normal Night Vale appeared when they first drove in. Sure, there was the fact that the only two radio channels were one that was only a woman reciting numbers and a community radio station whose broadcaster seemed to know that Dean, his brother Sam, and his boyfriend Cas had come into town that day. It was a little disconcerting, so much so that Dean had eventually just turned off the radio right before the “Children’s Fun Fact Science Corner”, something that Dean was pretty sure he didn’t want to know what it was. Other than the radio, the town seemed like a nice one. Not many people were out and about, but those that were seemed like perfectly normal people going about perfectly normal lives. Dean was, in fact, starting to doubt there was even a case in this town. The radio station might be something to investigate, he thought.  
“Quarter for your thoughts?” Cas said, sitting next to him. Dean knew Cas knew how the saying actually went, but he just said it like that because it made Dean smile most of the time. Cas had a funny sense of humor.  
“This place is just too…normal.” Dean said. “I know that sounds weird, but all the stories we’ve heard about Night Vale? It’s odd.”  
“It is.” Cas agreed, staring off into the distance as he was wont to do. “I have heard the same stories you have, and perhaps more. There was a rumor going around Heaven about angels from another dimension living in the desert with an old woman. I believe that this is the place they live.” Dean sighed and nestled his head on Cas’ shoulder. The angel seemed surprised by this action but consented to allow Dean to stay in this position.  
“I feel like we’ll find something soon.” Dean posited. “We can’t wait too long for something weird to happen. This is Night Vale, after all.”  
“This is Night Vale.” Cas repeated in agreement. He stood up and turned the radio on, saying, “I would like to see what the radio is saying.” The man with the voice that Dean had decided was second only to Cas’ had just announced that the weather was happening in a panicked voice. Immediately after that some kind of indie rock song began playing. Dean was almost tempted to look out the window and see if guitars and keyboards and singers in plaid and beanies were falling from the sky.  
“What kind of weather report is this?” he said incredulously. Cas studied the radio.  
“I don’t know.” he said. “Maybe it has implicit messages that only the residents of this town can understand.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Dean said dryly.

 

Gabriel had been living in the town for about a year now, and he felt like he had lived there for a million years. Time in that place was a bit muddled, he’d found. He honestly could have been there for a million years. Almost every week something happened. There had been something with papers saying King City the past month, and then the baristas all started cloning themselves. This month nothing much had happened bar a few mishaps with books and him getting arrested for no good reason. Otherwise nothing big had happened in a while, for Night Vale, anyway. That was until Cecil started narrating the actions of a certain black car driving into town.  
Listeners, we know what the people in the car look like now. Old Woman Josie and her “angel” friends were walking past The Motel when they spotted the strangers coming out of one of the rooms. Josie described them as being “tall, serious, and mostly wearing plaid.” She also said that one of them was wearing a tan jacket, although she could remember his face.  
“He had a nice face. Black hair, blue eyes, big black wings. At least that’s what Erika said.” she reports. More on this as it develops.  
Gabe stood up and turned the radio off. He stared out the window at The Motel, which was right across the street from his apartment. It was the only apartment complex in town, and wasn’t very populated, being next door to the dog park that you weren’t supposed to think or talk about. Gabe, thankfully, had an apartment facing away from the obsidian walls of the park, and therefore could have the curtains open and was able to legally go out onto his balcony. This he did now. Gabe leaned on the railing and gazed down at The Motel. He wondered, briefly, why it was called The Motel. Probably because it was the only motel in town. On the rare occasions that Night Vale made sense, it made a lot of sense. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sight of one of the motel doors opening. A tall man that Gabe knew the moment he stepped through the door came out wearing a suit. He shoved his hair back and looked up at the sky, obviously in an absentminded way. Their eyes met, and Gabe felt his heart start beating faster. Sam didn’t seem to recognize him. They stared at each other for a long time, then Sam turned and went to his car. Gabe watched the car driving away with a faint sense of happiness.

_Tonight there is something in the air. What is it, we ask? Is it the incredibly rare event that we think is called snow? Is it going to rain, another rare event in this desert? No, the stars say. There is something else happening. They are not sure, but they know something is happening. And while we wait for whatever is happening to happen, we will all go to our beds and try to sleep as the happenings unfold. Good night, Night Vale...good night._


	2. The Erikas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean and Cas go to visit Old Woman Josie and encounter the Erikas

Sam, Dean, and Cas all stared up at the place where Cas’ old angel woman lived. It was a typical desert house, although it did have some very nice shrubs outside of it.  
“I’m sensing a presence…I’m not sure what it is.” Cas said, a befuddled expression crossing his face. “I wish there were someone else…someone more powerful than me. Then I could figure out what it was.” Dean linked an arm through Cas’.  
“We won’t know until we go look, will we?” he said, kissing him on the cheek. Sam strode up the walk and rang the doorbell. It was answered by a very tall, very skinny, one-eyed glowing figure.  
“Hello. Who are you?” the creature said. “Josie is at home if you want to talk to her.” Dean felt Cas stiffen, for what reason he did not know.   
"We would love too." Sam said. "We're from the government. It's urgent." If the creature had had eyebrows, it would have raised one.   
"Very well. As a Night Valeian, Josie will understand the importance of vague yet menacing government agencies." it said, and disappeared into the house, presumably to fetch this Josie.  
"What was that?" Dean asked.   
"An angel in something very close to its true form." Cas said in an awe-struck voice. "I didn't know it was possible to do that in this dimension. This town has many secrets."  
"It sure does." Dean said, feeling slightly unnerved by this strange creature that had greeted them at the door. What had it meant by vague yet menacing government agencies? What was up with this town? After a few minutes, the door was opened by an older woman wearing glasses and a sweater with cute cats embroidered on it.  
"Are you the government people? You're different from some of the government people I've meet." she said.   
"Are you Josie Ortiz?" Sam asked, sticking his hand inside his coat to access the badge that was inside.   
"I am." the woman said. "Please, come inside." She stepped aside and gestured to let them in. Dean followed, still with his arm linked through Cas'. Ms. Ortiz lead them through her house and into a living room. It was very tidy, with photos of children and other people that were presumably Ms. Ortiz's relatives on most surfaces, and a cat sleeping on the chair. Cas, Sam, and Dean squeezed onto the couch together, and Ms. Ortiz moved the cat, which meowed angrily and stalked out of the room, and sat down.  
"Now, how can I help you?" she asked.   
"Ms. Ortiz-" Dean began, but she cut him off with, "Please, call me Josie. Everyone does."  
"Josie," Dean continued, "We would like to ask you a few questions about Night Vale. Would you please tell us a little about the town, your experience here, stuff like that?"  
"Why, of course." Josie said. "I've lived here all my life. I was here for all  of Lee Marvin's 30th birthdays! How many people can attest to that?"  
"Who is Lee Marvin?" Cas whispered in Dean's ear. Dean shrugged.  
"Have you noticed anything...strange about Night Vale?" Sam asked. "Compared to other towns, anyways?"  
"Oh, of course not! Night Vale is the most normal place! There was when all the angels came to live with me back in 2012, but that wasn't too abnormal. I'm sure if you boys moved here you'd find it a great place to live." Josie gushed.   
"Angels?" Dean said. "Like, the kind with wings? From the Bible?"   
"Well, not exactly." Josie said. "You met one of them on your way in. Erika."   
"Oh yes, of course." Sam said. "Erika." As he spoke, another of the angels came into the room. Dean wasn't sure if they were Erika.  
"Josie, we've caught wind of more angels, different angels, in town. Two, Erika thinks." the angel said.   
"We can look into that once these nice young men are gone." Josie said. "Thanks for letting me know ahead of time, Erika." The angel nodded and went into the hallway.  
"Are they all named Erika?" Cas asked, out of the blue.   
"Yes, of course." Josie replied. "Now, we've got some work to do so you'll have to be going now."  
"It was nice talking to you." Sam said, and Dean nodded politely. As they were leaving Dean caught a glimpse of one of the angels staring at him and whispering to another angel. They both pretended to not be looking at him when he noticed them, but Dean had seen them. He wondered what was so interesting about him.

_Old Woman Josie has just called in to report that her friends who are definitely not angels have reported that a man they call "The One Who All Angels Know Of" is in town, and they say that all angels should keep a look-out for him. This announcement is not endorsed by this radio station and is just being passed along for a friend. More on this story never._


	3. The Lights Above the Arby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes to buy some milk.

Gabe stuck his hands deep into his jeans and walked down the sidewalk. The sky was a deep black, and most of the stars had disappeared. The streetlights were faint in the darkness of the night. It was a typical night in Night Vale, complete with a mysterious scent of flowers that didn't seem to be coming from anywhere but was everywhere you went. Above the Arby's, strange lights danced against the void. Tonight they were different colors of the rainbow. The desert night was chilly, and Gabe wondered why he had neglected to bring a jacket. It had been a conscious decision, and he wasn't sure why he had decided he would be warm enough when last time he'd left his jacket at home he had been freezing by the time he had walked a block away from his apartment building. He was just making a short trip to the Ralphs to get some milk, so he wouldn't be out long. The Ralphs had a tendency to send you straight back home once you had found your items, even before you paid, and then when you went to look for your car you found that it had been delivered to you doorstep already. It was a strange system but it worked, somehow.

"You look cold." someone observed. Gabe looked up. Someone who he could have sworn was Sam Winchester was walking next to him. But that was impossible...the radio had told him that the Winchesters were all sleeping in their motel. In addition to the regular program done by Cecil Palmer, there was another program on the community radio that told you what the people you cared about were doing at that very moment. It only worked for people within the Night Vale/Desert Bluffs city limits.

"I left my jacket at home." he said sheepishly. The Sam Winchester double (there were a few of those roaming around the city; doubles) took off his own jacket and offered it to Gabe.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Gabe pointed at the Ralphs, which was right in front of them.

"Just in there to get some milk." he said. Sam nodded.

"You don't seem very surprised to see me." he noted.

"You don't seem very surprised to see me." Gabe pointed out. "There are lots of doubles walking around Night Vale. Even if the radio said you were sleeping, seeing you walking around the city isn't that strange. "

"The radio said I was sleeping?" Sam sounded surprised. Gabe looked over at him. This was probably not a double, he realized. The radio must have had out-of-date information.

"It does that...tells you what the people you love are doing." he explained. Sam considered this.

"It only tells you what the people you love are doing?" he repeated. Gabe blushed and looked away. "I don't mind. Why would I mind?" He slid a large hand into Gabe's smaller one. Gabe looked down at it, then up at Sam. He was smiling. He leaned down...and they were kissing. It was then that it started to rain, and the lights above the Arby's turned an even more violent shade of rainbow...if that was even how you could describe it. Gabe forgot all about the milk


	4. The Angel Detector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Sam doing with Gabriel????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I don't remember where I wanted this to go. That being said, I have a new plan!

_Listeners, I am thrilled to inform you that my husband Carlos has made a new invention!! I am less thrilled to inform you that he says that it is an "angel detector". The City Council has asked Carlos to destroy the angel detector immediately. Carlos is refusing to do so, saying that he will not destroy science, no matter what the City Council says. More on this story after I beg Carlos to destroy his invention for the good of us all._

 

When Dean and Cas woke up the next morning, Sam was not in the motel room. He had also not left a note, which was strange for Sam.

"Where has he gotten to?" Dean asked, annoyed. "He knows not to wander off in strange towns." Cas did not seem to hear him, as he was fiddling with the radio. It was currently on the strange counting station, but when Cas turned the dial, it went to the only other station. No matter which number the dial was on, the stations playing were either the community radio station or the counting station. "Cas!"

"Sam will be fine." Cas said. "This radio is very strange. Why are there only two stations?"

"I don't know, but I do know that we've got to find Sam and do some more investigating. We can investigate the radio stations if you like." Dean said. Cas turned the radio off and put on his trench coat. They were walking down the street when a very handsome man with perfect hair and a lab coat walked by them. He was carrying a strange device that beeped loudly when it passed Cas. The man stopped and stared at them.

"One of you is an angel!" he exclaimed. Immediately, loud sirens began to wail.

"What the hell is that?" Dean exclaimed.

"Oh, just the angel acknowledgement sirens." the man said nonchalantly. "But one of you _is_ an angel. The angel detector never lies. I tested it at Josie's house. Neither of you looks like an angel though." he added loudly in order to be heard over the wailing sirens.

"What does an angel look like to you?" Cas asked. He seemed curious.

"Tall and glowing." the man said. "You both look human. Is either of your name Erika?"

"Do we look like women?" Dean asked.

"Erika is a gender neutral name." the man replied. "You must be different sorts of angels. Interesting. I should do research. The City Council can't stop science!" He strode away from them."

"That man is very strange." Dean declared. Cas looked after him, frowning.

"Different sorts of angels..." he said thoughtfully. "Yes...hmmm."

"Let's go find Sammy." Dean said. They didn't have to look for long, because right after he said that, they found Sam. He was standing outside of a shop called Dark Owl Records with a familiar man.

"Gabriel?!" he and Cas both exclaimed in shock. What shocked Dean even more then the fact that Gabriel was alive was that he and Sam appeared to be holding hands.

 "I'm alive!" Gabriel said, bowing. "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, glaring at him. He did not know exactly how to feel about the angel. He had saved their lives, but he had also trapped Sam in a seemingly never-ending time loop in which Dean had died horrific deaths.

"Same thing you are. I was curious about this time, and I didn't want to leave." Gabriel said, shrugging. "It's a bit weird, and they're very prejudiced towards angels, but it's nice. And it meant I found you three again." He and Sam exchanged very soppy looks.

"Since when are you two a thing?" Dean asked abruptly, folding his arms.

"Since last night, I suppose." Sam said. "I don't know how long I've liked him."

"He _killed_ me!" Dean said angrily. "Why do you think he's worth dating? He's-"

"Dean." Cas said sharply. Dean opened his mouth to say some more things about what he thought about Sam and Gabriel's relationship, but he decided not to.

"Do you know anything about those angels?" Cas asked Gabriel. The sirens went off like crazy again.

"They're not our sort of angel." Gabriel said. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam gave him a look. "I think they might be older even than Luci and Michael."

"We should go visit the woman who they live with." Cas said.

"I'll come with you." Gabriel said. "Dean and Sam, you should stay at the motel. I don't know if they'll talk angel business with a pair of humans, no matter how cute." Sam had the guts to _blush_ , that traitor.

"That is a good idea." Cas said, nodding. "I'll see you soon." he added, kissing Dean.

"Come on, Sam, we're going to the radio station." Dean said, pulling Sam away from Gabriel and marching down the street.


End file.
